


sweet but psycho

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Thief Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: 路易汤姆林森是伦敦入室抢劫的头号通缉犯。而哈里斯泰尔斯恰好家里有一个bdsm地牢。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	sweet but psycho

  
第一章

路易的身体被摊开地靠在床上，幸运的是他的屁股还能好好地坐着，双手被放到了身后，绳子将纤细的手腕紧紧地绑在一起。他的双腿分开着，并以这个羞辱的姿势被绑在两旁的床柱。他唯一能做的只是看着这个站在旁边的坏人抬动他的身体，抚摸他的臀部。

系在脖子上的项圈让他感到窒息，当他看向这个陌生房间的四周时以及与项圈相连着系在腰间的皮带，一股压迫感和恐慌向他袭来。路易被汗水浸透了，眼睛充满血丝并且呼吸沉重，他试图使自己冷静下来，好好观察这个房间。但是嘴里的球赛导致这个小个子男人的下巴酸痛，唾液沿着嘴巴蔓延至脖颈，如此待遇，让他愤恨地瞪着面前的男人，哈利斯泰尔斯。

哈里对着这个脆弱的裸体男孩傻笑，四处走动地观察这个小男孩的曲线和他挣扎的小动作。一个被伦敦警方高度通缉的人，一个有足够的头脑可以穿过所有陷阱却仍然没有被抓住的人，使的数以万计的富人们对他们财产更加警惕的人。

但是在这里，在哈里的家里，他只是个脆弱的被捕获的小猎物。

路易是一个通缉犯，使伦敦富人区抢劫入室的罪魁祸首，他总是可以带着价值连城的财物全身而退，而不触发任何的警报。伦敦警方一直都在绞尽脑汁地破解这个焦糖色头发男子的密码，但他总是在大家发现前先走一步，即使是拥有监控录像和一流的安保情况下也于事无补。只有等到第二天，当主人醒了过来，才意识到所有的东西都被翻了个底朝天。同样的情况持续了几年，警察总是来不及抓住这个狡猾的小偷。他们只能跟在路易的身后，收集仅有的信息，分析他的下一步动作。

不过警察们的算盘打空了，路易犯案从没什么模式，除了不断抢劫百万富翁的家。他会毫无目的地出现，然后带着财物消失在夜晚稀薄的空气中。

路易开始的第一个案子大概发生在2013年。 虽然警方只有模糊的黑白片段，但他们怀疑是路易斯企图抢劫西蒙 · 考威尔的家。这个男人从后门偷偷溜进来，悄无声息地破坏了小型安全警报器，阻止了任何警告。 几乎是漫步走进西蒙家里，拿着他需要的任何东西，扔进一个大的黑色行李袋，然后在西蒙醒来之前就离开了。第二个病例发生在 Jeoff Azoff 的家里，就在第一个案例发生后不久。 警方在西蒙 · 考威尔家里连续的调查中得到了一些线索，但是毫无结果。杰夫醒来时发现整个房子都被翻了个底朝天，保险箱完全敞开着，里面什么也没有，他的锁被巧妙地撬开了，没有一个警报器响起。 警察迅速聚集在现场，拍下房子的照片，透过摄像机，看着路易斯走进客厅，骄傲地咧嘴一笑，挥手，然后拿走任何看上去有价值的东西。一个接一个的案子，让住在附近的富人们时刻保持警惕，许多人升级了他们的安全系统，希望他们不会成为受害者。然而，许多人并没有幸免。从保罗 · 希金斯到朱利安 · 布内塔再 · 罗兰，他们所有人在自己家中的财产都遭到抢劫。伦敦警方目前正在再次研究和修改整个案件，试图找出路易斯 · 汤姆林森是谁？他是如何打败安保系统的？

而谁能想到这个让警察头疼的抢劫犯正在被如此对待着呢？

哈利舒服地坐在房间的角落里，专注地盯着床上那个坐立不安的男孩，得意地笑了。哈利堵住了那个蠕动的男孩，让塞子在他移动的时候摩擦他的前列腺。他的身体仍然夹杂着汗水，他的尖叫使他紧咬着塞嘴球，他想说的一切都匿于其中。他还有一个公鸡环，以及振动塞子插在他的屁股。而且因为他的挣扎，屁股遭受了哈里严厉的拍打。当路易斯抬头看着屋主时，他的脸颊上有泪痕，屋主却带着迷人的笑容，打开了塞子的震动。路易斯发出一声低沉的尖叫，忍不住在白羽绒被上扭来扭去，语无伦次地请求哈利停下来。嘴角的唾液不受控制地流出，他尴尬得睁大了眼睛，脸涨得通红。哈利得意地笑了踩着恐怖的步伐走到路易斯跟前，手在在那个裸体男人的两腿之间来回抚摸，用拇指关节慢慢地摩擦着他的阴茎。路易斯发出一声闷响的大哭，流着更多的口水，他的身体因震动而颤抖，根本不受控制。

“你喜欢这个，不是吗?" 哈利慢慢地说，抬头看着那个哭泣的男人，他绿色的眼睛趾高气扬和充满了好奇。

路易用力地摇了摇头，只希望这一切都结束，希望他能回家，永远不再入侵这他妈的房子。

“你不知道?" 哈利轻轻地撅着嘴，天真地看着路易斯。 他把手伸到路易斯的腰部，然后伸到乳头，狠狠地捏和拉扯他的乳头。 路易斯痛苦而敏感地尖叫起来，他的鸡巴越来越硬。哈利得意地笑了起来，迅速地把舌头贴在乳头上，严厉地吮吸着，听到路易斯破碎的呻吟声和颤抖的身体，路易在试图蠕动出去。 哈里听到束缚带拉扯和大声抽泣的声音，但他还是继续护理路易疼痛的乳头。他砰的一声停了下来，再次盯着路易斯，路易斯控制不住地趴在床上哭泣。哈利得意地笑了起来，伸出大手抚摸着那个男人的脸。他抚慰着那个男人湿漉漉的脸颊，他伸手到后脑勺，解开了塞住路易嘴里的球，迅速地把球从他嘴里拔了出来。路易的眼睛睁大了，嘴里的球被拿掉那一刻，立即合上他的嘴，以舒缓他的下巴疼痛。

“让我走，你这个变态...”

路易被打了一巴掌，他的头被打得转向一边，感觉到脸颊上的疼痛慢慢地散了开来。路易慢慢地转向哈利，仍然不明白刚才发生了什么。 哈利抬起了眉毛，好像开始审讯了一样。

"你想从我这里得到什么?" 这次路易是很平静地说，因为他不想再挨那双又大又结实的手一巴掌。

“这不是我想从你那里得到什么，路易。" 哈利的嘴里说出路易的名字，有点诡异，哈里的语气几乎是在嘲笑他。"你来过我家。"

路易痛苦地闭上眼睛，摇着头，试图构思下一句话，最好是不会被打耳光的话。

"真淘气，不是吗?" 过了一会儿，哈利继续抚摸着他娇嫩的脸颊。 "闯入别人家里，拿走他们的东西，让他们质疑自己的安保。" 哈利斜睨着路易，双手轻快地在路易身上游走，当他触碰到敏感的部位时，他可以感到路易轻微的畏缩和局促不安。

"恭喜你，你闯进了我的家。" 哈利得意地笑了，又一次摩擦着路易的鸡巴尖，让路易斯不由自主地呻吟起来。 "这就是你的回报.’’

路易斯的嘴张得大大的，因为他想she，但他就是不能she, 因为该死的公鸡环。 他是如此他妈的沮丧和快要疯掉了，自从他被抓住就一直开始被哈里性虐待。

“谢天谢地，我那时醒着，不是吗?" 哈利继续说着，他的另一只手游荡在震动塞子上 ，当震动塞子插入路易斯的前列腺时，他发出了一声响亮的呻吟。 哈利又做了一次，被路易的反应逗乐了。

"我第一次见到你的时候，你看起来很可爱，当你走进我的小游戏室的时候，你看起来完全惊呆了。" 他开始粗暴地把塞子的头按了上去，眼睁睁地看着路易斯面临崩溃。

"吓坏了，是不是？ 我把你推倒在床上的时候，你看起来有多漂亮啊！" 当路易斯开始大声抱怨过度刺激时，哈利得意地笑了。

"你好像非常震惊，是不是从来没有想过自己会被抓住？"

"我... 我... 我很抱歉! !" 路易斯苦苦哀求，扭动着身子，试图摆脱这种过度的敏感。

"对不起?"哈里笑着说,"你对西蒙 · 考威尔的抢劫，对利亚姆 · 佩恩的抢劫，甚至对我的抢劫，都不会感到抱歉，直到现在也是吧。

哈利把手伸向那头柔顺的头发，用力拉了拉。

"我本可以报警的，说我找到了路易斯 · 汤姆林森，那个五年多都没被抓到的神秘男子。" 他阴沉地在路易耳边低语。

"但是看到你如此美丽，那一刻我想要你永远只属于我自己。"


End file.
